


Gonna Ride 'Til I Can't No More

by wrecked_fuse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Art, Barebacking, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, NSFW Art, Police Officer Billy Hargrove, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/pseuds/wrecked_fuse
Summary: Unhealthy solving dispute mechanisms...or very healthy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	Gonna Ride 'Til I Can't No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashcangimmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Police Truck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133523) by [trashcangimmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick). 



> for trashcangimmick's prompt "billy getting fucked over hop’s desk or pinned against some jail bars or on his back on the hood of the cruiser with hop still in most of his uniform".  
> for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat (WTF) 2020.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Police Truck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133523) by [trashcangimmick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick)




End file.
